


Expectations

by almondjoyz



Series: Future Plans Universe [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry and Ginny's wedding day. All that's left to do is get rid of the relatives and get on with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Sunset began to cover the garden behind number twelve Grimmauld Place and the fairy lights began to twinkle in the twilight from between the gossamer draping of tulle. The heady scent of roses wafted on the spring breeze that encircled the wedding couple, lost in their own little world as they swayed to music that floated around them.

The bride looked up at her new husband's dark green eyes and gently placed a hand on his cheek before tracing his jaw line with a single finger, making its way down his throat and onto the collar of his open dress shirt. She fingered each little pearl button and watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed to calm his evident desire for the reception to be over.

As he swallowed, he bent his head down and rested his forehead against hers, feeling her breath on his lips and resisting the urge to kiss her into oblivion. He stared into her dark brown eyes, feeling himself getting warm despite the coolness of the early evening. His eyes drifted down to her neck, noticing that the pearl colour of her wedding dress made her skin look creamy and even more tempting than usual. Then, ever so slowly, his eyes settled on the bodice of the dress, which revealed the topmost portion of her breasts.

The music stopped and they kept their eyes on each other, not wanting the spell to break.

"Harry, dear," began his new mother-in-law in a low whisper, "people are getting ready to leave."

"Oh, uh, thanks," he stammered, hating to take his eyes off of his wife.

He turned toward the people gathered there in the garden of his home, finding the faces of the people he had grown to love over the past decade and now had a permanent place in his life. It was still hard for him to believe that they all were here because of him, yet it was comforting at the same time.

"Say something, Harry," Ginny said as she squeezed his hand. She looked up at him and smiled, feeling the same way he did.

He cleared his throat. "Well, Ginny and I would like to thank you all for coming and sharing the day with us." He paused to look at her again. "I just want you all to know that I…"

"…want to shag Ginny," added Fred, earning him laughter from the younger crowd, glares from the older crowd and a stare from his mother that threatened to emasculate him right there on the spot.

Harry laughed nervously. _Fred is so right on that one._

"I think what my husband," she blushed at the word, "is trying to say is that we are really…"

"…randy," chimed George. He received much the same reaction as his twin.

"…thankful that you could all be here with us today." _Damn my brothers. They are so evil._

She squeezed Harry's hand and they made their way over to the group of guests. Old school friends teased them about the rest of the evening for the couple; familiar mentors wished them well and bade them good night. They even received a gruff "Best wishes" from Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, who looked like he had a bit of a tear in his one good eye.

As Ginny said her goodbyes, her thoughts kept drifting to the man at her side, and what lie ahead for them, not just tonight, but for the rest of their lives. Despite her best efforts to tamp them down, images of Harry making love to her was all she could think of, and that made her more than a little uncomfortable as she said goodbye to her parents and the other members of her family. She went to stay with her parents at The Burrow two days ago, and since the night they became engaged, it was the longest they'd ever been apart. She ached for him, body and soul and just wished these people would get the hell out of her house and leave her alone so she could enjoy her wedding night properly. She stole a glance at him, and found he was looking at her with a predatory look in his eye. _I forgot he could do Legilimency. Well then, let's see what he does with this?_ Her mind drifted back to the first time they'd made love on the night Harry proposed, and what she had seen from her vantage point. Staring at him, she saw his eyes widen and drift over her body lustfully, settling on her breasts. _He is so transparent._

Standing in the hall with the stairs to the side of him, Harry kept glancing over at Ron and Hermione who were still talking to Ginny. She was teasing him with her thoughts, but then he really couldn't blame her since he was the one who initiated the contact with her. The thoughts she was letting him see were sexy, hot, and utterly distracting as he tried to be as polite as he could to his new brothers-in-law. Bill and Charlie took it upon themselves to make sure that Harry knew that Charlie bred fierce dragons and that Bill knew ancient curses that could make his skin crawl if he ever hurt their little sister.

"What?" Harry shook himself from his thoughts, breaking the peek into Ginny's mind.

Charlie shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry. If you want us to leave, all you have to so is ask."

"Could you please leave?" he spilled out before he knew what he was saying. Charlie's rich laughter combined with Bill's guffaws were enough to pull Ginny from her conversation with Ron. A rather cross look flashed across her face as she strolled over to the three of them.

"What are you doing to him?" She wrapped her arm protectively around his waist. "Don't you two have wives and children to get home to?"

"Well, I suppose we should let them get on with it, eh, Ron?" Bill said to his younger brother across the hall. "Or did you want to stay and watch?"

"Oh bugger off, Bill. Hermione's the one who wanted to stay and all," Ron said. The woman is question gave Ron a sharp look.

"Come on. Let's leave them alone. I think we've over stayed our welcome," Bill said, trying to hide his laughter. "We love you, Ginny." He stepped forward, kissed her lightly on the cheek, and circled his arms around her.

Watching Ginny say good-bye to her brothers, Harry suddenly became aware of the fact that he had taken this turn into adulthood rather quickly. It seemed like only yesterday that he was on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, happy to be away from his aunt and uncle. And then today, he gets married. _Oh gods, did we do this too soon? What if things don't work out? Neither of us is working yet and Ginny has a year of training left. What if…_

His thoughts escaped him as Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

"Harry…" she whispered, "where were you?" She smiled and turned him around so he could say goodbye to Ron and Hermione. He hadn't realised that Charlie and Bill had left.

"Never mind," he whispered and smiled wickedly. He looked over at Ron and Hermione's linked hands and smiled to himself. They were getting married in a year themselves and it couldn't happen soon enough for Harry. The years prior to them finally opening their eyes were sheer torture and he was glad those days were behind them.

"Goodnight, Harry," said Hermione as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Have a great cruise." She patted his shoulder and gave Ginny another hug. They were laughing about something, and in all likelihood, it had to do with him. Ginny said she had a surprise wedding gift for him, and he secretly hoped that he'd get it tonight, among other things.

"Well, mate, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ron said cheekily.

"So I guess that means I can do just about anything, right?" Harry grinned crookedly at his long-time friend and new brother-in-law.

"Just remember…" Ron began.

"I know, she's your sister. I don't think I could ever forget THAT, Ron." Harry suddenly took a serious turn. "Uh, Ron, Hermione?" They turned toward him. "I just want to say thanks, you know, for everything." He turned his eyes to his wedding ring, averting their gaze. He was terrible at stuff like this, but they were his closest friends.

"You're very welcome, Harry. You can always count on us," Hermione reminded him. She hugged him for a second time, smiling gently at him.

"I wouldn't have missed this day for anything, Harry, you know that. And I want you to remember," Ron began, "that you owe me one, okay?' He and Harry smiled and gave each other a quick hug.

Ginny took Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles. "'Night," she told them. Ron and Hermione waved goodbye and Disapparated.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter stood there together in the entry hall, hands linked and shyly trying to avoid each other's eyes. The depth of meaning surrounding this night was not lost on either of them, and anticipation was slowly turning into nerves, despite the fact that the physical part of their relationship was not a new one. Taking her hands in his, Harry turned Ginny toward him, feeling him himself drawn into her gaze.

"I love you," he said softly. He reached up and placed a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

That simple touch was enough to send tingles up and down her body. Ginny reached up and held his hand there, enjoying the warmth of his skin on hers. Taking a step toward him, she released his hand, brought her body up against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his arms circle her waist. The heat between them was immediate and her heart sped up.

"I love you, too, Harry," she replied. In her heels, she was face to face with him and she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips and felt her heart being swept away by the man in her arms, the boy who had saved her too many times to remember and who had stolen her heart years before he knew he had.

He pulled out of the kiss. "Ginny," Harry began, "uh, I'm scared."

"Of me?" she giggled.

"No, no. We took a big step today, and I was just scared that, well, we don't have jobs yet, and you have a year left to train, and…"

She broke off his words with her index finger. "Harry, do you remember what I told you a couple days after we got engaged?"

He nodded as he remembered her words. _'Harry, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I feel safe with you, and you make me feel loved, as no one has before. Don't ever doubt how I feel. No matter what happens to us, I'll always be right by your side and we'll tackle it together.'_

"I meant them then and I will always mean them. Have a little faith, Harry," she urged him. "You've spent most of your life trying to make things better for others. You just need to let things happen. That's hard for you, isn't it?"

She knew him so well. "Yeah. I reckon I out to just relax." At that, Harry moved his head toward her and touched her lips with his.

He moved his lips across hers gently and savoured the taste of her, letting him drift away into her. Their tongues met inside her mouth and they stroked each other lightly, almost teasing each other. His hands buried in her hair, he removed the combs and floated them to the table behind her. A cascade of the sweetest-smelling hair on earth covered his hands. A small moan escaped his lips and she pulled away from him and led him into the sitting room, making him furrow his brow in question. She stopped in front of the fireplace and reached for her wand, which she had hidden away on top of the mantle. A roaring fire filled the hearth, warming them against the cool air that drifted in from the open French doors.

Following her lead, Harry took his own wand from the inside pocket of his vest, waved it and conjured up a luxurious white fur rug and a fluffy white down comforter. He had always had this fantasy and figured now would be as good a time as any to follow through with it. He kicked off his shoes and stepped over to the rug, wiggling his toes on the lush carpet, looking over the rims of his glasses rather sheepishly.

"I don't buy that innocent look, Potter," she growled at him, kicking off her own shoes and joining him on the rug. She reached up and pulled the loose bow-tie from his collar and tossed it to the side while her other hand began to slowly undo the pearl buttons she had traced earlier. With the release of each button, patches of flesh and chest hair came into view until she reached the waistband of his trousers and easily pulled the shirt free.

"I was innocent before I met you, you do realise that, right?" he said with a smile. "Who was the one who flashed me by Floo in the common room?" His recollection made her blush, making him feel even more wound up than before. The memory of her seventeen-year-old self lifting her shirt and giving him his first glimpse of her, well, assets was a wet dream come true for him at the time.

"Oh really?" Her arms draped his neck and she planted tiny kisses on his warm skin. "Well, if you recall, you were the one who suggested we try using our mouths, Harry." His eyes closed as he tried to suppress the new memory.

"You are wicked, Ginevra. Pure wickedness."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Her voice was husky and thick with desire for her new husband. She leaned in for another kiss and traced his lips with her tongue, teasing him into opening for her. She slid her hands to his vest and slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the rug at their feet.

As their lips moved across each other's, Harry felt himself tighten in his stomach and his trousers began to feel rather uncomfortable, even with the pleating. With one hand, he began to unbutton the back of her dress slowly to make her feel just a token of what she did to him as she unbuttoned his shirt. Once his fingers reached the bottom, he pulled away to look at her standing there in the glow of the firelight, her brilliantly red hair reflecting the flames she had placed in the hearth. With a wave of his hand, lit candles appeared on every imaginable flat surface: the end tables, the coffee table, all along the mantle, open spots on the bookshelves. Large arrangements of thick, white candles surrounded the rug, bathing them in their flickering light.

Without breaking eye contact with her, Harry removed his shirt, tossed it to the side, and turned his attention to her neck. He saw her swallow before he leaned over and began kissing his way down her throat, across her collarbone and onto her shoulders. As his mouth found the small sleeves of her dress, he slid them down to her elbows with his mouth and the dress hung open to him. Her breathing increased and she began to shake. His gaze once again went to her eyes and she sighed heavily, meeting his gaze

Ginny's face was warm and she couldn't take her eyes off him for a second. When he opened her dress with his hot, moist mouth, she felt as if she would tumble in a heap to the floor. Without even being inside her, he made her body shudder with pleasure. She tried to speak, but her words stuck in her throat. Instead, she shook her arms free of the remainder of her dress and she was bare from the waist up. One of her hands skimmed across her stomach and rested on one of her breasts and she began to caress it as he looked at her.

"Gin," was all he could get out before claiming her mouth again and pulling her to him. He reached down, pushed the billowing fabric of her dress past her hips, and helped her step out of it. Once he had her free, Harry pulled her down onto the rug and lay across her with his hands roaming over her naked flesh.

She spread her fingers across his back squeezing his skin as his mouth went from her mouth, down her neck and then settled on her left breast. She arched her back into him as he took her rosy nipple into his mouth and a long low moan escaped her lips. His hands inched down her hips and stopped at knickers while he removed his mouth. She glanced down at him and saw his wicked smile.

"What?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"These stockings…" he began, shaking his head.

"What about them? Don't you like 'em?" Hermione had helped her pick them out and she thought for sure Harry would think they were brilliant.

"They're fucking brilliant!" He skimmed his hand along her leg and smiled. "Can we leave them on?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Serious?" He'd never said anything about this idea before. Had she known, she surely would have bought them LONG ago.

He took one of her hands and placed it on the bulge in his trousers. "Does this feel serious to you?" He laughed wickedly to match his smile.

"Oh yes, dear," she began, "but I seriously doubt we can continue with you all covered up." She squeezed him, making him yelp in what she decided was pleasure. Ginny sat up and pushed him back so that he was sitting in front of her. With a smile, she followed the path of his chest hair down to the waistband of his trousers and hesitated there for a moment. "Remember the porch swing?"

"Best damned way to relieve post-Quidditch energy," he chuckled. "We should get one for out there." He nodded, indicating the back garden. "Now, are you just going to tease me or are you going to strip me naked?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she purred as she covered her mouth with his. With her hands under his arms, she half-lifted him to his knees and set to work on his belt, button and zipper. "I love that sound," she whispered as the zipper lowered and revealed, not the boxers she was expecting, but him. Just HIM. "Oh my."

"Like that? I thought I'd save us a step," he replied nonchalantly and turned his attentions back to her mouth, taking her breath away. He pulled her close as her hands yanked the trousers down to the floor unceremoniously, leaving them at his knees.

His trousers removed and his erection pressing up against her, Ginny took his hands and placed them on her breasts as she rose up onto her own knees and felt him kneading her flesh with his skilful fingers.

"So good…" she moaned and let her head drift back. He watched her hair spill behind her shoulders, took one hand from her, and buried his fingers in her long hair. He stopped caressing her breast, pulled her flush against him, and kissed her passionately as his tongue dove into her mouth.

"Love…your…body," he moaned into her mouth. He was losing his grip on her and she fell back against the fur rug in an all too inviting pose. He stretched out beside her and began kissing his way across her torso, stopping to dip his tongue into her navel. He felt her hands on his chest as she pushed him onto his back.

"My turn," she purred and sat back on her heels and leaned in closer to his lower body.

"Oh, hell," he moaned as she took him in her mouth, wrapping him up in her skilful lips which slid up and down the length of him while her hands reached down to stroke his legs and his balls. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fought to maintain control of himself. He groaned, "Ginny…" He pulled her head away from him and rolled her back onto the rug. His impatient hands hurried to her hips and tugged her knickers down and flung them to the side, adding them to the pile of clothes.

"Socks…" Ginny moaned in between kisses. He laughed deep from his throat and he sat back, removing his black socks and laying back down next to her as he pulled the fluffy duvet over them.

Harry ducked his head under the duvet, settled himself between her thighs, and spread her legs apart, drinking in the scent of her and finding her wet in anticipation. His fingers traced the outside of her thighs, savouring the feel of the silk stocking underneath his fingers. One hand carefully inched toward her centre and two fingers found their way inside, bringing forth a moan of pleasure form Ginny's lips. In the darkness under the cover, he tickled her insides, making her buck up against him and soon she was panting and pleading with him. Removing his fingers and replacing them with his lips and tongue, he quickly brought her to her peak and felt her explode as he kissed her intimately. He tried to steel himself against the pulse he felt between thighs and was glad Ron taught him the Anti-Ejaculation Charm as he concentrated and performed the non-verbal spell on himself.

"Harry, come here, please," she begged.

 _How can I refuse when she sounds like that? He slid up her body and kissed her mouth tenderly, letting her taste what he had just enjoyed._

"Shhh, love. Calm down," he whispered against her lips. "Not so fast."

"I…I need you, Harry," she begged again.

Soaking in the site of her naked body bathed in candlelight, he was rather tempted to hurry things along and take her, but he was bound and determined to make it worth her wait. The two days she'd been gone were a bit difficult for him, to say the least. He didn't like to sleep alone anymore and he missed the way the pillows smelled like her hair. He had to help himself relieve the ache of not waking up next to her each morning and took long, hot showers while he masturbated to memories of making love to her. When he awoke this morning alone, he decided that tonight things would be slow and patient and that he would savour every second they were together. She deserved it and he wanted it all for her.

"I know. Soon."

Ginny reached up, took his glasses from his face, placed them to the side while she moved her other hand down his side, and found his cock proudly standing at attention. Her fingers wrapped around it again and she stroked him in a long, even rhythm, brought her other hand down to pull him to her, and kissed him, eagerly opening his mouth with her tongue. She loved doing this to him and knew from his groans that it was just what he needed.

"You like that?" Her voice was thick and she literally purred the words.

"Ungh," was all he could say and went back to kissing her breasts. He never thought he'd be a breast man, but he had to admit that they were the best bloody invention there ever was. It also helped that every time he sucked her nipple a little further into his mouth she tugged at him a little harder and stroked him a little faster. _Thank Merlin for that charm._

Ginny's heart beat pulsed loudly in her ears but couldn't drown out the sounds of pleasure coming from them both. With each stroke, she knew she was pushing him further and further toward oblivion and wondered how he could hold out so long. Her body writhed against the soft fur under her and she felt herself build again in response to his mouth on her breast. She let go of his cock and clutched his shoulders, frantically trying to pull him higher onto her. His hand again went down between her legs.

"Harry! Uh…Oh!" His fingers found their way to her sweet spot again and she thrust her hips against him, taking him in deeper. He pushed harder into her and rubbed his thumb across her again, causing her to erupt again, feeling like molten lava, hot and oozing.

'That…was…my gods, Harry! You must be dying there." She heaved the words from her mouth as she tried to recover from her latest orgasm.

"I'm getting close," he admitted with a little bit of laughter hidden in his words.

When he could no longer deny the fact that he couldn't hold back, he lifted his head and looked at his lover, friend, soul mate and now, his wife. Nudging her knees apart, he pressed his hips to hers and saw her smile with expectation. Her eyes were nearly black with lust and the light from the candles he conjured made them sparkle. He loved her like he'd never loved anyone or anything in the world. His life was just beginning today and his heart cried out for joy as he moved himself inside her and hugged her tightly to his body. He let himself enjoy the feeling of completion he now had in his life.

They began to move together, which drew him in and out of her slowly and surely while their kisses took on a life of their own. His hands gripped the fur of the rug and he growled.

"Faster, Harry," she said breathlessly.

"No," he groaned. "Slow, Ginny." She took hold of his hips and pounded them to hers, speeding up the rhythm on her own, taking him in as deep as she could and then arching her back so he was barely inside her before slamming him back home as their thrusts met again and again.

"Just…a…little…bit…more…" she panted, digging her nails into his back. "Yes!"

"Bloody hell!" he muttered. With a great deal of concentration, he performed the counter-charm and immediately began feeling the spell lose it's hold on him. She arched her back and tightened around him quickly, sending him over the edge.

Her scream of ecstasy echoed through the room and she felt him spill inside her, all hot and sticky. He let out his own deep growl. His breathing was fast and hard as he continued to pulse with aftershocks while he placed tiny, tiny kisses on her neck and shoulders. Ginny pulled the duvet, which had fallen off them, over his back and kissed the scar on his forehead.

"I love you," she simply said. He met her gaze and smiled, making her heart melt.

"You are my everything, Ginny," he answered her. He moved to her side and she pulled him to her shoulder. He was finally able to let go of his worries as he snuggled up to her the way he'd always wanted to. For once in his life, he felt protected and loved, and all this from the little girl who had once chased the train out of King's Cross nearly ten years ago.


End file.
